This invention relates to compositions for protecting both human and animal endothelial and epithelial cells which are subject to exposure to trauma. More particularly, this invention concerns compositions for protecting endothelial and epithelial cells in anticipation of surgical trauma using chondroitin sulfate/sodium hyaluronate compositions.
Since human corneal endothelial cells are not known to reproduce, it is of vital importance to protect endothelia to prevent cell damage prior to subjection to anticipated trauma, such as surgery. Recent advances in ophthalmic surgery have increased the need to protect corneal endothelial cells which may be subject to irreversible destruction during such surgery. Of particular significance is the need to protect corneal endothelial cells during intraocular lens (IOL) implantation, corneal transplantation and other intraocular surgical operations. Previous work in this field has been directed to protecting corneas with both non-biological and biological polymers.
Macromolecules heretofore employed in the protection of corneas include chondroitin sulfate and sodium hyaluronate. The use of a chondroitin sulfate solution for the protection of corneal surface tissue is described in a "CHONDRON" product monogram, Kakan Pharmaceutical Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan, 1981. The use of sodium hyaluronate as an aid in ophthalmic surgery is described in a "HEALON" product monogram, Pharmacia Laboratories, Piscataway, N.J. 1980.
Solutions containing chondroitin sulfate or sodium hyaluronate alone have not met with complete satisfaction due to inadequate corneal dome maintenance which in turn provides spatial separation of cornea endothelium and surgical instruments, etc., or inadequate corneal endothelial cell protection, respectively.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to prepare a viscous composition containing chondroitin sulfate and sodium hyaluronate, without the use of any other active material which could irritate or damage corneal endothelial cells.